Tainted Empire
Foehn Revolt Pacific Front |side2 = China |side3 = PsiCorps Epsilon Headquarters Mind-controlled Pacific Front forces (can break free) |goal1 = Bring Yunru to the KI HQ Capture the Epsilon Radar Spires Destroy the Psychic Beacons to free the mind-controlled Pacific Front forces Keep the Seismic Stabilizer intact |goal2 = Enforce the lockdown on the KI facilities Repel the Epsilon attackers Protect the Seismic Stabilizer |goal3 = Destroy the Seismic Stabilizer |commanders1 = * VOLKNET * Unknown Japanese commander |commanders2 = Unknown Chinese commander |commanders3 = Unknown Epsilon proselytes |forces1 = * Full Chinese and Pacific Front arsenals * Future Tanks X-0 * Future Tanks Alpha |forces2 = Full Chinese arsenal including Infector Tanks |forces3 = * Full PsiCorps and Epsilon HQ arsenals * Some Pacific Front arsenal |casual1 = Heavy |casual2 = Heavy |casual3 = Severe |music = The Destroyer (part of Foehn soundtrack) |design1 = Ollerus |design2 = Ollerus }} Operation: Tainted Empire is the third Foehn Origins campaign mission. Briefing ''-- The operation in Fort Shevchenko was a success, but it would appear the Chinese army has begun to take additional countermeasures. -- After the capture of Ironwing, they started reinforcing their positions as they now believe that there are traitors among their ranks. -- This is an issue, as they have fortified positions around the occupied KI facilities in Japan, which were affiliated with the Leader, working on new tech together with her science divisions. -- In order to secure Our continued growth, We have to reestablish contact with KI and retrieve the crucial workprints for particle collision-based weaponry they were making in Hidaka Mountains.'' ''-- The region is also playing host to a significantly sized portion of Yuri's forces, which appear to be making a play for the Hokkaido Seismic Stabilizer. -- In order to maintain the relationship We have with KI and the allies in Pacific Front, it is within our best interests to engage the Epsilon in a counterattack and drive them out as this benefits us in multiple ways. -- This base provides us with a window of opportunity to hack into Yuri's communication network, and learn more about his next moves. -- Battlefield recon suggests the Seismic Stabilizer is still under Chinese control. -- While it would be in Our best interests to ensure it stays standing, the Chinese forces are going to engage on Us regardless._'' Objective 1: Reach the Kanegawa Industries outpost. Objective 2: Wait for further instructions. Events Into the KI HQ Four Kappa Tanks, three Armadillos and two Repair Drones soon arrived at the banks of the Hidaka Mountains. The local Kanegawa Headquarters was also revealed: It was in front of the Pacific Front outpost, but it was sealed off by the Chinese army. The task force quickly started the operation: Kappa Tank moved forward, sunk the enemy's Armadillo, and hit the barrels next to the Sentry Guns. Just a half-minute after completing this action, Yunru paradropped from the Ironwing to the area. VOLKNET has analyzed that the risk of a frontal assault is very dangerous, instead there was a trail to the east. Although farther away, it is also safer. After proceeding cautiously, this task force arrived at the entrance of the outpost and used their recently-arrived Blizzard Tanks to destroy the Gyrocopter hovering over it. Finally, the entire task force arrived at the outpost and Yunru entered the Kanegawa headquarters. Foehn took over the defensive structures at the outpost, and the surrounding Chinese troops also responded quickly. At the same time, four Zubrs, loaded with Sentinels and Nuwa Cannons, also arrived here, as well as some Pacific Front infantry. After quickly knocking down the enemy, VOLKNET discovered that enemy Kirov Airships was approaching the Kanegawa Headquarters and he commanded the previously released Sentinels to shoot them down. At this time Yunru's retrieval has also been completed, and then left Kanegawa HQ. Defense from the Epsilon VOLKNET learned two things after gaining access of the KI production buildings: First, Epsilon had two Radar Spires here, which, when captured, would reveal more about what the Epsilon Army is doing recently. The second was that they are trying to destroy the Seismic Stabilizer, which was protected by the Chinese army, to completely destroy everything here. After capturing a Tech Hospital, VOLKNET received more troops of their Revolt forces and also Spies, and the technicians in KI HQ also obtained the ability to use an EM Pulse. Second, three Psychic Beacons were also positioned and they were used to control three other Pacific Front outposts. VOLKNET decided to build some Hailstorms to destroy the nearest beacon from KI HQ. After discovering the blueprint for Future Tank X-0, his troops also discovered four larger Future Tanks on the west side, but the methods to control them went missing. While strengthening the defense against the Epsilon invasion forces, VOLKNET was also trying to destroy those beacons with minimal losses. Whenever a beacon was destroyed, the liberated PF forces will join the Foehn forces, and more support will be sent at these fortified outposts. Among them, after gaining control of the eastern outpost, VOLKNET also received 6 Jackal Racer prototypes — although it was temporarily impossible to build more. Recovering the Future Tanks After a while, the Chinese outpost finally had their defense fall against Epsilon, and VOLKNET began to hasten his efforts. He dispatched some Kirov Airships to rush directly to a Tech Missile Silo that was harassing outposts again and again. In the meantime, he also discovered 4 hidden Radar Domes in the North, South-West, East, and Middle. He decided to repair these and then he found the codes stored in these domes and reactivated those Future Tank Alpha prototypes, armed with HE grenades and particle colliders additionally, as a result. Capturing the Radar Spires VOLKNET's troops raised more and more forces and began attacking several Epsilon bases. Unexpectedly, as he directed the troops to clear the obstacles around each Radar Spire, he learned that the Foehn was able to convince some other Pacific Front forces that was unaffiliated with KI to join the Revolt's cause. They continuously dropped their infantry here to support Foehn's actions, even if the offense was taking a long time. However, it is relatively easy for them to destroy the Psychic Dominators outside the Epsilon base. Eventually, both Radar Spires were captured as the remaining troops of the Epsilon Headquarters fled. Aftermath After Foehn and the local Pacific Front forces wiped out the local Epsilon forces, intelligence from Radar Spire showed that the Allies has begun to make the most aggressive attack on Epsilon's headquarters in Antarctica. But they think that this was not good news - in this case there will be no more time left for them. After the local Pacific Front troops were assembled, all Foehn Revolt forces set out for the Bering Sea, which was located near the main forces in Alaska. They decided to seize a Rocket Launchpad there to flee to the space... Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 70000 * 3 Sentry Guns on the way to Kanegawa HQ will be removed. * Chinese forward base will rebuild destroyed buildings until 30 minutes passed after the player gains control of KI outpost or the player reaches here, making the Chinese harder to be annihilated by Epsilon. * The closest Psychic Beacon will be destroyed by KI agents. * Epsilon will start build Psychic Dominator in 10 minutes after the player gains control of KI outpost. * The Cloning Vats will not spawn Stalker. * The number of player's reinforcements during defending KI outpost are the most numerous in this difficulty, while the number of enemy attacking troops are at the least. * After the player gains control of KI outpost, the intensity of enemy attack is the weakest in this difficulty. Normal * Starting credits: 50000 * Epsilon will start build Psychic Dominator in 5 minutes after the player gains control of KI outpost. * Epsilon will have ability of continuously paradropping infantry. * Chinese will paradrop infantry when the player's troops is passing through the east trail. Mental * Starting credits: 40000 * Epsilon will start build Psychic Dominator in 5 minutes after the player gains control of KI outpost. * More Brutes, Duneriders and Bloaticks will be spawned from Cloning Vats. * Epsilon will have ability of continuously paradropping infantry. * A Tech Missile Silo is controlled by Epsilon initially. * Chinese will paradrop infantry and send an additional infantry squad when the player's troops is passing through the east trail. * Chinese base will suffer blackout after the player gains control of KI outpost for 45 minutes. * The number of player's reinforcements during defending KI outpost are at the least in this difficulty, while the number of enemy attacking troops are the most numerous. * After the player gains control of KI outpost, the intensity of enemy attack is the strongest in this difficulty. zh:帝国飘摇 Category:Campaign Category:Origins Category:Foehn missions